


lovesick

by ignisgayentia



Series: promnis official week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caretaker Prompto Argentum, Caretaking, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sick Ignis Scientia, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: “C’mon, Iggy, you can get some rest, and I can get you some meds, and soup…” Prompto smirks, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.Ignis thinks about the relief of medicine, a warm blanket, and some soup for all of thirty seconds before feeling himself start to give in.“I suppose… things can be postponed, if only for today…” Ignis considers with a soft sigh.“Of course they can. Keys, dude.”-----Promnis Week | Day 2 | Confessions | "Let me take care of you."
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: promnis official week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871536
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106
Collections: Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week





	lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like some good old sickfic!! i wanted ignis to be the one to get sick, since it's usually prompto getting taken care of. i hope you enjoy day two's entry!

When Ignis woke up this morning, he assumed he had a bad bout of allergies. He’s somewhat used to waking up with a sniffle and a cough or two. When a cup of tea and honey alleviated the symptoms, he figured it was safe to head to work that day. He has several important conferences to attend, after all, and days off are simply things that Ignis can conceptualize, but not actually  _ use. _

About two hours into his workday, Ignis feels his symptoms start to return. He doesn’t have any tea on him, and he doesn’t have the time to head into any of the kitchens. With a sigh, he grins and bears it, hoping he doesn’t feel any worse than he is.

By lunchtime, Ignis doesn’t have much of an appetite. He writes it off easily, seeing as he usually doesn’t eat lunch due to busy work days anyway. He manages a few bites before throwing the rest of it away, not having the stomach for it. He feels slightly dizzy, but assumes he just didn’t get much rest the night before.

By afternoon, Ignis is nearly swaying with every step. He’s never felt so exhausted before. His throat hurts with every swallow, and his head is killing him. The body aches are nearly debilitating, and Ignis can’t even  _ think _ without wincing.

These symptoms certainly aren’t any run-of-the-mill allergies that Ignis has ever experienced. He doesn’t have any medication on him, so he grabs some water before making his way toward the conference rooms. The show must go on, after all.

As soon as he’s about to step on the elevator, a blur of blond energy barrels past him before stopping in its tracks. Ignis immediately recognizes it as Prompto, and not even  _ his _ presence can cheer Ignis up.

“Hey, there you are, man!” Prompto says. “I wanted to drop off this Ebony for you as a little pick-me-- hey, are you good?”

Ignis winces at the sound of Prompto’s voice, his head throbbing. “Mmm. I’m quite alright.” He sneezes, giving himself away.

“Oh, shit! Are you sick?” Prompto demands, surging forward to press a hand to Ignis’s forehead.

Ignis can appreciate how cold Prompto’s hands are, but the contact reminds him of how weak his body aches are making him. Ignis frowns, swaying back a little at Prompto’s touch.

“Dude, you’re burnin’ up,” Prompto says worriedly, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth before removing his hand. “Why the hell are you at work?”

Ignis closes his eyes, hoping it might help with his headache. “Because I have work to do, obviously.”

Prompto frowns. “You shouldn’t come to work when you got a fever. You could make shit worse.”

“I felt fine this morning,” Ignis laments, despite it being a slight lie. “I shouldn’t be here for much longer, I will be alright.”

“Nuh uh,” Prompto insists, reaching out to grip Ignis’s wrist. “You’re way too warm, and you look like crap. Well, relatively; you’re still super handsome, but you get the jist.”

Ignis wants to feel flattered; normally, attention from Prompto is oddly flattering to begin with, especially with such a compliment tacked onto it. However, he feels so utterly dreadful that he can’t even focus. 

“Ngh, Prompto, I’d very much like to get this work day over with, if you’ll--”

“Didn’t you just hear me? I said no. I’m gonna take you home, dude. Tell me who to call, I’ll tell ‘em you’re done for today. But you gotta take it easy,” Prompto insists.

“I can’t, I have a meeting in--”

“Don’t care, man. You’re tellin’ me you’re the  _ only _ dude here who can get it done? They’ll have to postpone,” Prompto says. “You’ll take one walk in there and keel over.” He holds his hand out. “Car keys, now.”

Ignis finds himself a little touched that Prompto is so demanding and insisting with this. He had no idea Prompto even cared that much, which is foolish -- Prompto is a very caring soul. Ignis simply had no idea that care extended to Ignis, as well.

“I shouldn’t,” Ignis bemoans. 

“But you gotta. C’mon, Iggy, you can get some rest, and I can get you some meds, and soup…” Prompto smirks, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Ignis thinks about the relief of medicine, a warm blanket, and some soup for all of thirty seconds before feeling himself start to give in.

“I suppose… things can be postponed, if only for today…” Ignis considers with a soft sigh.

“Of course they can. Keys, dude.”

Ignis normally wouldn’t allow Prompto to drive his car, but he’d rather relax on the way home instead of focus on driving. He reaches into his pocket and drops the keys into Prompto’s palm. 

“You really don’t need to do this. I’m perfectly capable of driving home,” Ignis points out, coughing into his elbow.

“Yeah, but I didn’t ask if you were  _ capable. _ C’mon, let me take care of you.” Prompto smiles, curling his fingers around the keys. He puts a finger in one of the keyrings and starts spinning it around his finger. “Here, c’mon.” He hooks his arm with Ignis’s as they start walking to the entrance.

Ignis still feels oddly flattered as he walks arm-in-arm with Prompto. He’s never been taken care of much, at least not recently, and the thought of someone doing all this for them out of the kindness of their heart is oddly touching.

Prompto helps Ignis into the passenger’s side of the car, going above and beyond before sitting in the driver’s seat. He looks a bit out of place there; Ignis isn’t used to seeing his friend behind the wheel, but he has to admit, he’s grateful. Now that he’s actually  _ in _ the car, driving sounds awfully dreadful.

“Alright, let’s get some air in here,” Prompto mutters to himself as he fiddles with Ignis’s air conditioning controls. It takes him a while to find the right controls, but eventually, he turns the air on full blast. “Damn, temperature control. Fancy.”

Ignis can hardly concentrate; as soon as the cool air hits him, he groans. “That’s marvelous.” He hadn’t realized just how warm he felt until now.

“Good. Alright, kick back and relax, buddy, we’re gonna get you home soon,” Prompto promises, putting the car into gear and backing out smoothly.

Ignis finds his heart warmed by how determined Prompto is, even when he’s slightly out of his element. “You’re far too kind, Prompto,” Ignis notes as he rests his head against the car window.

“Nah, just making sure you’re alright, dude. You take care of everyone, ‘bout time someone did it for you,” Prompto says. 

Ignis can’t bring himself to agree, but he can appreciate the sentiment. Taking care of people is a bit of his job description, at least when it comes to Noctis. 

“Nonsense,” Ignis murmurs, closing his eyes for just a moment.

Ignis must have drifted; when he awakens, he feels himself start to shiver, the cold air a bit too much. He supposes that’s a result of his fever, but it’s still uncomfortable. He wraps his arms around himself, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

“Oh, shit, Iggy, I’m so sorry!” Prompto yelps as he turns the air conditioner down. “We’ll get you a blanket soon buddy, we’re almost there.”

Ignis hums, a little disoriented, before sleep claims him once more.

“Iggy?” Prompto calls out after what feels like only thirty seconds. “Iggy, we’re here.”

Ignis’s eyes flutter open slightly, but he only barely registers Prompto’s words. He groans instead, his head throbbing. He just wants to keep his eyes closed, even if only for a few moments.

Prompto laughs softly. “I know, dude, but you’ll feel better when you can stretch out.”

“Ugh,” Ignis says, finally pushing his head off of the window. “I feel awful.”

“Aw, poor Iggy,” Prompto says with a pout. “Let’s get you inside.”

Prompto exits the car and opens Ignis’s side, helping him out. Ignis  _ can _ walk on his own, he’s not in that bad of a condition as of yet, but Ignis has to admit that he’s comforted by Prompto’s care.

Prompto leads Ignis into his apartment, sitting him down on the couch. “You got any meds?”

“Er, second cabinet from the left in the kitchen,” Ignis says softly.

“Blankets are in the closet, right?”

“Mmm,” Ignis barely answers, removing his shoes and stretching his legs out on the couch.

Prompto wanders off for a moment, and Ignis feels several blankets gently drape over him. He’s grateful for the warmth, tugging them up to his chin as he sighs softly.

“Alright, now we’ll get some meds in ya, how’s that sound?” Prompto asks.

Ignis nods. “That would be grand.”

Ignis vaguely watches Prompto open Ignis’s medicine cabinet. Prompto frowns. 

“You sure this is the right one?”

“Positive.”

“Looks like you’re outta meds?” Prompto says. “When’s the last time you stocked up?”

“I… am uncertain,” Ignis admits. He doesn’t particularly get sick much, and whenever he needs medication, he usually keeps it at Noctis’s house -- his immune system is far poorer than Ignis’s.

“Okay, store run. Can I borrow your car again?” Prompto asks warily. “I wanna get some stuff.”

Ignis is far too tired to care. “If you’d like.” Offering his car is the least he can do for Prompto’s time.

“Sweet. I’m just gonna pick up some meds and ingredients for soup and stuff. I’ll be right back. Ya need anything?” Prompto asks before snapping his fingers. “Oh, duh, forgot to get you some juice. Liquids are important when you’re sick.”

Ignis finds it all too endearing that Prompto seems to answer his own questions before Ignis can even think to.

Prompto opens a few more cabinets, seemingly searching for a cup, before gasping. “Oh, shit! Nice, you have tea. We’ll make some of that, too.”

Ignis finds that he’s thirsty  _ and _ in the mood for the warmth of tea, so he isn’t exactly complaining. 

“I don’t know how to thank you, Prompto,” Ignis notes before sneezing a few more times.

Prompto runs out of the kitchen to hand Ignis some tissues off of the coffee table as he sets a glass of juice on it. He pushes the coffee table closer so the tissues and juice are in better reach of Ignis’s nearly-lifeless form on the couch. 

“No thanks necessary. Just wanna get you back to the regular old Iggy that we all know and love.” Prompto throws some finger guns at him before running back into the kitchen.

Ignis can’t help but smile weakly as he reaches for the juice. It hurts to drink due to his throat, but it quenches his thirst effectively. He honestly doesn’t know what he’d do without Prompto -- suffer through, obviously, but he has to admit that this is… well, nice, despite it being slightly humiliating. Ignis is much more of a suffer-in-silence type.

Prompto whistles as he boils water for tea, and despite Ignis’s throbbing headache, the sound is comforting and charming. Prompto is always so animated, even when doing something for others, Ignis finds himself coveting his presence. 

Prompto sets the tea on the coffee table as well. “You want sugar or anything?” he asks.

“No, Prompto, that’s fine,” Ignis promises. “You’ve done enough already.”

“You’re kiddin’, right?” Prompto says with a laugh. “I’ve barely done anything. You sure? Honey, anything?”

“Honey does sound rather nice,” Ignis admits, blowing his nose in yet another tissue.

“There we go,” Prompto teases. After some searching, he finds the honey and sets that on the coffee table, too. “I did find some cough drops, which is better than nothing ‘til I find some stuff at the store.”

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis says, taking a sip of tea. The warm liquid soothes his throat, and admittedly, Prompto makes a decent cup of tea. “This is quite good.”

“I let it steep for just a  _ teensy _ bit longer,” Prompto says. “Thanks, man. Need anything else? I’m gonna head out and get some more stuff.”

“You truly don’t need t--”

“Hey, Iggy? You can stop sayin’ that. ‘Cause I’m not goin’ anywhere,” Prompto insists.

Ignis locks eyes with Prompto as he smiles softly. “Very well. I’m fine. Do drive carefully.”

“Yeah, yeah, I won’t mess up your fancy car, don’t worry,” Prompto promises, grabbing the keys off of the counter. “I’ll be back in a jiffy!”

Ignis doesn’t have time to tell Prompto that he said that out of concern for his safety, not the car’s. He couldn’t care less about the car with Prompto behind the wheel.

Ignis supposes he can tell him when he gets back. 

As soon as Prompto leaves, the quiet of his apartment consumes him. Ignis rests his head on the arm of the sofa, and finds himself drifting off to sleep.

\-----

“Hey, Iggy,” Prompto whispers. “Wake up for just a sec?”

Ignis registers Prompto’s fingers on his forehead, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He sits up, a little ashamed he fell asleep so quickly.

“Apologies, I must have drifted,” Ignis says, his voice groggy and sluggish.

“I mean, you’re sick. That’s a good thing,” Prompto says. “I just wanted to give you some cold meds. They help with fever and everything.”

Prompto hands Ignis a fresh glass of juice along with two fairly large pills. With a sigh, Ignis gratefully swallows them, hoping some of his symptoms relieve enough to become somewhat of a person.

“Cool. We’ll take some more in a few hours. You hungry? I was thinkin’ about starting on the soup,” Prompto says, pressing his hand to Ignis’s forehead again.

The touch is soft and comforting, and Ignis finds himself leaning into the touch. The thought of food isn’t as pleasant as tea or juice, but he knows getting his appetite back is essential.

Ignis sighs. “I could perhaps eat a little.”

“That’s my Iggy,” Prompto teases. “Okay, I’m gonna get started on it, and you get some rest, alright?”

“I’ve been resting all day,” Ignis points out, reaching for his phone. Perhaps he can send a few emails to explain his absence.

“Iggy,” Prompto chastises. “C’mon, get some sleep, man. Work can wait.”

“I’m fairly certain half the kingdom would fall apart if I didn’t send these emails,” Ignis tells him rather dramatically.

“I mean, I’d believe it, but let the damn place fall apart, then. Get some sleep,” Prompto says from the kitchen as he fills a big pot with chicken broth.

Ignis manages to send an email to a few important recipients explaining his absence. Admittedly, the longer Prompto encourages him to sleep, the nicer it sounds. He sets his phone on his lap for just a moment, and allows himself to drift once more.

Ignis vaguely dreams about Prompto singing slightly off-key, and realizes it’s less of a dream and more Prompto’s singing from the kitchen slipping into his unconsciousness. It’s comforting, though, hearing Prompto.

Ignis worries that Prompto might be perhaps too comforting of a presence. It will be a shame when Prompto ultimately leaves. Ignis certainly wouldn’t mind keeping him around for longer.

After around an hour, the apartment starts smelling deliciously of soup. Ignis admittedly figured Prompto would be the soup-in-a-can type, so Ignis is surprised when he found Prompto returning with fresh ingredients and broth.

“It smells lovely in here,” Ignis notes. “Do you make soup often?”

“I used to make myself it when I was sick and my parents weren’t home… which was a lot,” Prompto says. “Figured you could use some right now. How ya doin’?”

“I’m alright,” Ignis says. 

“So, like shit, right?” Prompto laughs.

Ignis can’t help but chuckle. “Perhaps.”

“You should let me take care of you more often,” Prompto notes. “I think you work too hard.”

Ignis feels his stomach flutter with butterflies for some reason; perhaps he’s unused to such attention, especially from someone like Prompto.

“You’re doing enough as it is,” Ignis tells him. “I couldn’t ask you to do anything of the sort.”

“I mean, you don’t gotta ask,” Prompto says as he starts serving up a portion of soup into a bowl. “I’ll just  _ do _ it. I got the keys to your place.”

“As if I’d let you. I’m not always this feeble, you know,” Ignis points out. “Why would you bother to do such a thing anyway? You should be spending time for yourself, or perhaps with Noct.”

“I mean, I can do those things  _ and _ check up on you once in a while,” Prompto says as he walks into the living room with a bowl and some crackers. “Here, eat up.”

The soup smells even more delicious up close, and Ignis can’t resist eating a spoonful. It helps clear his sinuses and tastes even better than it smells. He inhales the steam from the broth.

“This is excellent, Prompto,” Ignis marvels. “You’ll have to share your recipe.”

“Eh, it’s just throwing stuff in other stuff,” Prompto says. “But I’m glad you like it. That’s a huge compliment comin’ from you, Chef Iggy.” He laughs. “Hopefully it’ll help you feel a little better, too.”

Ignis eats a few more spoonfuls, and looks over at Prompto in the armchair, who has his own serving. 

“Why are you doing this for me?” Ignis wonders after a moment. He’s certain Prompto has plenty of better things to do, and despite them being friends, they aren’t the closest they could possibly be -- as much as Ignis rather hates that.

“Because I care about you,” Prompto says plainly, as if it were obvious, while shrugging. “Do I need to have a reason?”

“Perhaps not,” Ignis says. 

“You’d do the same for me, right?” Prompto points out.

“Well, yes, of course, but we aren’t as close as we could be.”

“Maybe we could change that,” Prompto whispers, slurping up some more soup.

Ignis’s heart flutters. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Prompto asks with a smile. “You finished? You want some more?”

“I’m quite alright for now,” Ignis says. “I owe you one, Prompto.”

“You don’t owe me nothin’,” Prompto says. “I’ll stick the rest in the fridge, so you can heat it up whenever.”

Ignis feels even more sluggish now that he has some food in him. He fears he’s doomed for another nap, but as it’s getting later in the evening, he doesn’t want to absolutely ruin his sleep schedule.

“Well, I ought to be heading for bed. I’ll need some more sleep if I’m to be ready for work in the morning,” Ignis says with a soft sigh. “I don’t know how to thank you for taking care of me.” Ignis stands, keeping the blankets wrapped firmly around him. “Feel free to stay as long as you’d like.”

Prompto frowns. “You aren’t seriously heading to work tomorrow, are you?”

“I’m afraid I have no choice,” Ignis bemoans as he grabs the tissues off of the coffee table before heading down the hallway to his room.

“Um, I’m not gonna let you,” Prompto tells him. “You better not set an alarm.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ignis responds teasingly as he very much intends to set an alarm.

When Ignis gets into his room, he practically collapses on the bed, stripping to nothing but his underwear. He’s far too lazy to get dressed into sleepwear. He hangs his clothes on the back of a chair for now before wrapping himself in his blankets and pillow.

Ignis can’t get over how kind and caring Prompto is. He’s never even had a boyfriend that took care of him this well. He can’t help but imagine how attentive of a partner Prompto would be.

Ignis feels the spark of an infatuation ignite as his illness causes sleep to claim him again. Prompto will be gone by the morning; it won’t matter how he feels right now, delirious from fatigue.

\-----

By the time Ignis’s alarm goes off in the morning, he wishes death had claimed him in the night instead of having to go to work feeling like this. He feels even worse than yesterday, and he barely feels like he can walk around his apartment, let alone take himself to the citadel.

Ignis groans into his pillow. “Bloody hell.”

He almost wishes Prompto were here right now.

It’s only then when Ignis registers the scent of something baking, or perhaps cooking. If Ignis didn’t know any better, he’d say it was pancakes. Considering he’s the only one here, and he’s miserable in bed, it’s definitely impossible.

Ignis wonders if this particular illness messes up his sense of smell, when there’s a soft knock on the door. 

“Comin’ in, buddy, I hope you’re decent,” the voice of Prompto wafts through the door before it slowly opens.

_ Prompto. _ Ignis would perk up if he had the energy to; he certainly wasn’t expecting to hear or see Prompto anytime soon.

Ignis rolls over to find Prompto with a glass of orange juice and two pills in his hand. He’s smiling, but his face falls as soon as he sees Ignis.

“Aw, dude, you look so miserable,” Prompto says, rushing forward to place the pills in Ignis’s palm. “C’mon, take these.”

Prompto presses the back of his hand to Ignis’s forehead. “You’re burnin’ up.”

Ignis takes the pills gratefully. “How long have you--” he sneezes, “--been here?”

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “I’ve been here all night, dummy. I crashed on your couch. You hungry?”

Ignis can’t believe Prompto stayed here all night; he surely thought he heard his front door close sometime after Ignis came in here to sleep. Apparently not -- Prompto stayed here all night, and woke up at the same time just to give him medicine and take care of him.

Ignis feels a soft flurry of affection for the blond in front of him.

“Hey, ya still with me?” Prompto asks with a laugh. “Are you hungry?”

Ignis frowns. “I suppose I could have some soup.”

“Well, I, uh,” Prompto starts, laughing nervously, “I might have made you some breakfast? I’ll be right back.”

Ignis watches as Prompto races out of his bedroom, and it has no business being as charming as it is. Prompto made him breakfast? He can’t even remember the last time someone did that for him, apart from Noctis accidentally burning some for him (though Ignis certainly appreciates the thought). 

Prompto enters the room with a plate of what looks like a stack of pancakes, a decent helping of eggs, and some bacon. It all smells lovely, and Ignis realizes he’s practically starving -- he must be entering the hunger phase of his illness, despite how miserable he feels.

As soon as Prompto places the plate on Ignis’s lap, along with a juice refill and a cup of fresh coffee, Ignis looks up at him in awe.

“You made all of this,” Ignis murmurs, blowing his nose on a tissue, “for me?”

“Well, yeah,” Prompto says, as if it were obvious. “I mean, I had some, too…”

“I’ve never had anything like this made for me,” Ignis says softly. “You’re wonderful, Prompto.”

Prompto flushes deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. “Aw, dude, it was nothin’. You’re the wonderful one. I just wanna make sure you’re okay.”

Ignis doesn’t know if he’s delirious from the fever, medication, or both, but he almost feels as if he wants to say,  _ ‘I love you.’ _ He’d actually  _ mean _ it, too -- he’s completely honored that Prompto would do this not only one day, but two days in a row.

“I’m being honest,” Ignis says. “You’re truly too wonderful for words.” 

“Dude, flatterer much? I promise I’ll make ya pancakes anytime you want, you don’t gotta make me blush.” Prompto giggles.

“It does look quite lovely on you,” Ignis notes as he takes a bite. “Gods, this is  _ remarkable. _ ”

“Yeah?” Prompto asks. “I stole your pancake recipe out of your book on the counter, but the rest is all me.”

“It’s perfect,” Ignis tells him. “This ought to give me plenty of energy for work.”

Prompto throws his head back and laughs as he sits on the foot of Ignis’s bed. “I don’t think so, man. I called Noct and told him you weren’t comin’ in today, so he’s doin’ shit without you.”

“Prompto,” Ignis says with a frown. “I already missed yesterday--”

“ _ Afternoon. _ You barely missed. And you’re gonna stay here ‘til you get better,” Prompto insists.

Ignis whines, as he takes a few sips of coffee. “Very well,” he says. “There seems to be no convincing you otherwise.”

“There’s not,” Prompto says. “How ‘bout I draw you a bath while you eat?”

Ignis sighs. He can’t exactly turn down such an invitation -- a bath does sound rather lovely, as he’s still pretty chilled. “If you insist.”

“You’re gettin’ better at this, Iggy,” Prompto says. “By tomorrow, I might  _ actually _ get you to stay home yourself.”

“Don’t count on it,” Ignis calls out to him as Prompto disappears into the bathroom.

Ignis feels his phone vibrate on the bedside table, and decides to check his email. He disregards several replies wishing him a swift recovery, and another asking when he’ll return to work. The more Prompto dotes on him, and the more miserable Ignis feels, the less he feels inclined to worry about work. He never takes a rest day -- perhaps he’s earned this, despite being nearly on the brink of death.

Ignis nearly eats the entire plate of breakfast Prompto made for him; it was far too delicious to resist. His thoughts wander over to Prompto; how caring he can be, how kind it is for him to do all of this. Ignis thinks of the sound of his laugh, and his voice next, the pretty blue-violet of his eyes, and the freckles smeared along his skin.

It’s no secret that Ignis has always found Prompto beautiful, but this stint of domesticity makes it nearly impossible to ignore.

“Okay, bath is ready and bubbly. I bought some nice bath salts and soap that’s supposed to help with sinuses, and a candle, too,” Prompto says as he takes Ignis’s plate. “Lemme know if they help.”

“You really should relax, Prompto,” Ignis says. “I wouldn’t want to run you ragged, either.”

“I’m perfectly fine, dude, your couch is super comfy,” Prompto says. “I’m glad to see you eat more than yesterday. Gotta feed that cold, man. Or flu. Wait, is it feed a cold, or starve it? I forget.”

Ignis finds himself chuckling. “It’s never a good idea to starve when one is sick.”

“True.” Prompto snickers. “Need anything else?”

Ignis smiles at Prompto. “You’re an absolute darling.” He sneezes a few times, effectively ruining the charm of his comment.

“Oh, shit, we a little delirious from the fever?” Prompto jokes weakly. “I’m just me, man.”

“I quite like just you,” Ignis says. “I ought to go before the bath runs cold.”

Prompto nods. “I’ll be here.”

Ignis knows arguing or telling him to go home will be utterly useless. “I appreciate it, Prompto.”

\-----

Ignis has to admit the bath feels absolutely wonderful. The warmth and steam help with his sinuses, and the medication is aiding his fever along with it. The soap Prompto selected smells lovely, and it causes his mind to drift to Prompto once more.

When Ignis shakes this illness away, this apartment will be a lot lonelier. Perhaps Prompto will catch the same illness, and Ignis can take care of him in turn. The thought of feeding Prompto soup and drawing a bath for him has Ignis’s heart nearly racing. He has no business thinking of Prompto in any way other than friendship -- Prompto is only here, after all, to take care of a  _ friend. _

Still, Ignis wonders what this would be like as a permanent arrangement -- taking care of one another. Looking forward to Prompto after  _ every _ work day, knowing Prompto will be there should Ignis ever need him. The most alluring notion of all is being there for Prompto whenever he needs aid, making sure he’s safe and happy always.

Ignis hates how easily swayed into this sort of thinking he is. 

A knock comes onto the bathroom door, straying Ignis from his thoughts. “Hey, Iggy, just wanted to double check on you. Didn’t fall asleep in there, did ya?”

Ignis finds himself giggling into the bubbles. “Of course not.”

“How you feeling?”

“I’m quite alright, thanks to you,” Ignis says. “And yourself?”

“I’m great,” Prompto teases. “Just holler if you need anything.”

“Mmm.”

Ignis hears his phone vibrate on the toilet seat, and he reaches over to find a text from Noctis.

**_Noct (10:02 A.M.):_ ** _ how are u feeling? U never take the day off _

Ignis laughs as he responds.

**_Ignis (10:03 A.M.):_ ** _ I’m quite alright; Prompto seems to be content to hold me hostage until I’m better. _

**_Noct (10:04 A.M.):_ ** _ good, u never listen to me. Dont be too mean to him, alright? He digs u a lot _

Ignis feels himself start to flush for another reason than the warmth of his bath and the fever he’s wrestling.

**_Ignis (10:05 A.M.):_ ** _ I would never. He’s being wonderful to me. _

**_Noct (10:06 A.M.):_ ** _ oh yea?? Wonderful huh ;) _

**_Ignis (10:07 A.M.):_ ** _ What’s all that for? _

**_Noct (10:08 A.M.):_ ** _ nothin, gladio told me some stuff _

Ignis groans. Of course, Gladio wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut about the things he’s discussed about Prompto. He hasn’t said  _ much, _ of course -- only that Prompto’s like the sunshine and Ignis wants to covet him always.

You know, the standard sort of thing one says about their friends.

**_Ignis (10:09 A.M.):_ ** _ I’ll wring both of your bloody necks if you say anything to him. _

**_Noct (10:10 A.M.):_ ** _ haha u cant, ur too sick _

Ignis rolls his eyes, putting his phone on the toilet seat once more. He doesn’t have the energy for such a childish conversation. Noctis won’t say anything -- at least, he hopes.

Ignis gets out of the bath, hoping he doesn’t find Prompto staring at him with disgust when he enters the room.

Prompto beams at him instead. “Hey, Iggy! How was the bath?”

“It was magnificent, thank you,” Ignis says.

Prompto doesn’t seem to be acting any differently -- Ignis doubts Noctis or Gladio said anything to him about Ignis’s harmless little infatuation.

Prompto seems to be watching some sort of tv show, and Ignis sits on the couch next to him, hoping to join him.

“No problem, dude. Want me to turn this off?” Prompto asks.

“No, no, carry on. Act as if I’m not here,” Ignis says.

“Pft, like I could do that,” Prompto says. “If you need anything, let me know. Want me to send some emails?”

Ignis smiles. “No, I’m leaving them alone for the day. They can survive without me for the time being.” He coughs into a tissue, sighing as he rests his head against the couch.

Prompto elbows him. “Hey, that’s the spirit.”

“Mmm, indeed.”

Ignis feels as relaxed as one possibly could with every inch of his body aching. The nighttime cold medicine he took as he exited the bath seems to start to take effect, as he’s feeling slightly drowsy. He closes his eyes, the sound of Prompto’s laughter and the television show starting to relax him into sleep.

“Prompto...” Ignis whispers just as he’s falling asleep.

“Yeah? What’s up, dude? Need somethin’?” Prompto asks, voice closer than Ignis anticipates.

He smiles at Prompto’s urgency. “I love you,” Ignis murmurs.

Ignis doesn’t register Prompto’s response; he drifts to sleep easily after that, content with himself.

\-----

There’s warmth against Ignis’s cheek. He stirs a little, and finds himself sleeping on a shoulder. Not just any shoulder, of course, but Prompto’s.

Ignis sits up suddenly, sneezing into the crook of his arm. “Goodness. Apologies, I must’ve fallen onto your shoulder.”

“No biggie, dude, it was adorable,” Prompto assures him. “You were super out of it. Cold meds?”

Ignis stretches, wincing when his body aches reveal themselves. “I would assume so.” He sighs. “I ought to fetch some more soup.”

Prompto reaches out to stop him. “No, let me. Stay right there.”

Ignis chuckles. “Very well.”

Prompto warms up the soup before giving Ignis a bowl. “Hot and fresh, just for you!” he says with a smile. He sits next to Ignis on the couch again. “So, um, Iggy, can I ask you something?”

Ignis blows on the soup before he takes a mouthful. “Hmm?”

“Um, you said something before you fell asleep, and it was kinda? Out of nowhere, and I wanted to, uh, ask what you meant by that?” Prompto asks sheepishly, and his cheeks are flushed for some reason.

Ignis raises an eyebrow, coughing into a tissue before responding. “I apologize, what was it that I said? I can’t seem to remember.”

It’s strange -- cold medicine has never had much of an effect on him before, but he’s never had a fever quite like this either. Ignis feels badly he doesn’t remember his own words -- hopefully he didn’t say anything bad.

“Oh.” Prompto bites his lip, looking at his lap. “Must’ve been the fever or somethin’. Never mind.”

Ignis tilts his head curiously. “Did I say something rude? I don’t remember…”

“No! No, you were… completely fine, man. It was just gibberish, don’t worry.” Prompto smiles, throwing out some finger guns. “Lemme get you some water.”

There’s disappointment in his tone, Ignis can tell. He’s still peppy, but slightly less so. He’s been around Prompto long enough these past twenty-four hours that he can tell when Prompto is disappointed.

Ignis can’t shake the feeling that he said something wrong, but it seems as if Prompto isn’t going to reveal what he said. He hates being out of control of his own words. Perhaps he won’t take the nighttime medication any longer.

Prompto brings him water and sits next to him, though he’s a bit more reserved than before. Still, he smiles at Ignis, and the sight is beautiful, to say the least.

It’s not long before Prompto’s television show wastes a few hours of the day, and Prompto starts to yawn. 

“Are you tired?” Ignis asks. “You should get some rest. You’re running yourself tired, you’ll catch this in no time.”

“I’m good, man,” Prompto says. “Don’t worry ‘bout me when you’re sick.”

“I’m afraid that’s not how this works. We ought to head to bed, at least,” Ignis says. “I’ve not much energy left, either.” Ignis sneezes, as if on cue.

“Need some help heading to bed? I’m gonna crash on the couch again, if that’s okay,” Prompto says. “Too tired to walk home.”

Ignis frowns. “Well, if you’re going to stay here, then you should take the bed. I don’t want you to sleep on the sofa.”

Prompto’s eyebrows raise. “What? That’s dumb, where would you sleep? You’re sick, I’m not gonna have you sleepin’ on the couch in your own place when you’re dyin’ of fever.”

Ignis chuckles. “Then I suppose you’ll just have to share the bed with me.”

Prompto’s eyes widen slightly. “Oh. Um. I mean…”

“Unless if you’d rather not,” Ignis says as he starts walking into his bedroom.

“No, I mean, sure. I can do that. Sharin’ a bed, yeah, of course,” Prompto stammers. “Let me get some more meds for you, then.”

Ignis smiles, internally excited that he got Prompto to agree to this. He keeps his bathrobe on, placing his tissues and glasses on the bedside table. Prompto heads in, and hands him some more medication, to which Ignis gratefully swallows.

“You sure you’re cool with this?” Prompto asks.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Ignis asks as he crawls into bed.

“I dunno, it’s kinda… intimate?”

“You’ve spent the past two days with me alone, caring and doting on me,” Ignis points out, “but you draw a line at sharing a bed?” He blows his nose on a tissue.

Prompto snorts. “Okay, fine. I’m kind of a cuddler, though.”

Ignis’s heart soars. “I’ll pay it no mind,” he lies.

Prompto gets ready for bed, stripping down to some chocobo boxer shorts and a t-shirt. He looks completely comfortable -- and adorable, and Ignis is so very grateful he managed to suggest this successfully.

“What?” Prompto asks, self-conscious, when Ignis accidentally stares a little too long.

“Nothing. It’s adorable,” Ignis says, nodding to his underwear.

Prompto’s cheeks tinge pink. “Thanks.”

Prompto crawls into bed, and Ignis can immediately feel his warmth next to him. It’s comforting and a helpful combatant to Ignis’s chills. He shivers involuntarily, and Prompto looks over at him with concern.

“Are you cold, Iggy?” 

“Side effect of a fever, I’m afraid,” Ignis murmurs sheepishly. “Get some sleep, Prompto.”

“I mean, I’m super warm,” Prompto says, rolling over to close the distance between them. “Lemme warm you up.”

Prompto slides an arm around Ignis’s midsection, and presses his cheek against Ignis’s chest. Prompto is warm, skin soft, and Ignis melts into the touch. It feels so much better than shivering under just a blanket.

“Oh,” Ignis whispers, “that’s quite lovely, actually.”

Prompto smiles against him. “Yeah, I’m a space heater, pretty much. ‘Cept for my toes.” He snickers. “Feel better?”

“Yes,” Ignis admits. “Thank you.” Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto in return, holding him close.

Ignis still feels miserable, but Prompto feels wonderful in his arms. Their legs tangle together, and Ignis’s chills start to subside.

“No problem, man. I hope you start feelin’ better tomorrow.”

“Getting tired of me?” Ignis taunts.

“No, I just hate seein’ you miserable. I’d do this every day if I could,” Prompto whispers.

“Mmm. You’re far too sweet for words,” Ignis whispers against Prompto’s hair.

“Anything for you, dude.”

Ignis smiles, the warmth of Prompto lulling him to sleep easily.

\-----

When Ignis rises, Prompto’s still firmly wrapped around him, quite like a koala. It’s endearing, even though his chills have long since subsided, so Ignis feels rather warm. Prompto’s still asleep, however, and Ignis doesn’t dare wake him.

Instead, Ignis starts carding his fingers through the soft, blond locks of Prompto’s hair. Ignis can’t feel any fever at the moment, and his throat still aches, but not as much. His body aches are significantly better, even though they’re still there.

Ignis supposes another day of rest won’t hurt.

Ignis drifts back to sleep after Prompto doesn’t rise for a while, happy to keep holding him in his arms.

\-----

“Oh, shit.” Prompto’s voice wakes Ignis up for the second time that morning.

Ignis’s eyes open. “Mmm? Something the matter?”

“I was cuddlin’ you all night,” Prompto whispers, sitting up. “And I overslept. Man, I need to make you breakfast--”

Prompto starts to get out of bed, when Ignis reaches out to pull him back toward him. 

“You’ve done enough. I feel a bit better today, why don’t we order some delivery instead?” Ignis suggests. 

Prompto protests for a moment before pausing. “I mean, I guess I can live with that. You’re feeling a little better?”

“Yes, thanks to you. I owe you everything, Prompto.”

“Even if I was weirdly cuddling you all night?” Prompto asks sheepishly.

“It  _ was _ rather beneficial, seeing as I was quite chilled last night,” Ignis points out.

“Yeah? That’s true. Still, personal space and all that…”

“I didn’t mind.”

Prompto smiles. “Cool. Want some meds?”

“I ought to get into the practice of getting things myself,” Ignis says. “I doubt I can keep you here forever.”

“I mean, I can stay as long as you want, dude,” Prompto says.

Ignis smiles at Prompto from the doorway. “As tempting as that is…”

Ignis walks into the kitchen to fetch some medicine, if only to alleviate the body aches. He supposes now that he’s somewhat coherent, he can send a few emails and catch up on other work.

He’ll miss being able to relax and unwind with Prompto, though. He’ll have to enjoy this last day while he can.

Prompto seems a little out of spirits today, despite Ignis’s good news of recovery. He eats breakfast half-heartedly, and sits next to Ignis on the couch, still doting on him whenever he can, but not happily so.

By the evening, he’s not very peppy at all, especially now that Ignis is almost entirely recovered, save for a few body aches and sniffles.

“Is something the matter?” Ignis asks, putting his phone down.

“I always got kinda sad when I started feeling better when I was sick as a kid,” Prompto admits. “You know, ‘cause then I’d have to go back to school. I kinda feel like that with you.”

“You’re sad I’m feeling better?” Ignis teases.

“Well, no, ‘cause you’re not feeling crappy, and that’s great. But… I mean, this might be weird, but I really liked spending some time with you, Iggy,” Prompto says. “I’m gonna head to my place, and it’s gonna be empty, and it’ll be weird.”

“You’re welcome to stay here anytime,” Ignis promises. “I know what you mean. I’ve enjoyed this time as well… as much as I could without being entirely miserable, of course.”

Prompto laughs. “Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind, man.”

They watch a few more shows together, before night falls into Ignis’s windows. Prompto fetches Ignis’s bedtime round of medicine, more out of habit than anything.

Prompto shoves his phone into his pocket. “I guess I should head back home…”

Ignis smiles, albeit sadly. “Yes, I shouldn’t keep you any longer. I cannot thank you enough. Would you like me to take you home?”

Prompto shakes his head. “No way, man, you’re still on the mend. But I’m gonna stop by tomorrow and see you, here or at work, whatever you’re feeling like in the morning.”

“I would like that very much.”

Prompto nods. “Sweet.” He leans in to give Ignis a hug. Prompto is warm, and smells like cologne, and Ignis finds himself intoxicated by the scent. “Take it easy, okay?”

Ignis squeezes him in return. “You as well, hmm?”

Ignis watches Prompto leave, and that’s that. The room is significantly quieter and emptier, and Ignis immediately feels the loss of his friend. Prompto’s sadness seems to be contagious, and Ignis isn’t afraid to admit that perhaps he’s a little lonely.

Ignis isn’t afraid to admit that perhaps he’s a little in love with Prompto, either.

With a sigh, Ignis readies himself for bed, brushing his teeth and changing into proper sleep clothes for once after taking a shower. The blankets on his usually-empty side of the bed are disturbed from Prompto’s sleepover, and Ignis’s heart twists with longing.

Prompto still has a key to his apartment -- Ignis wishes he would somehow waltz in and keep him company tonight, as impossible as it is.

Ignis puts his phone on the charger, and finds a text from the very man he was just thinking of.

**_Prompto (9:12 P.M.):_ ** _ dude i forgot ur key!! Guess i can break in anytime now haha. Ill have to bring it back to u tomorrow! _

Ignis smiles, wishing he’d keep it.

**_Ignis (9:13 P.M.):_ ** _ You certainly don’t have to. You’re welcome here anytime. _

**_Prompto (9:14 P.M.):_ ** _ ur always so sweet :’D _

Ignis bites his lip. It’s useless to sit here and pine. After a few swallows of water, he climbs into bed, setting his alarm for work in the morning.

There’s a knock on his door as soon as his head hits the pillow. Ignis frowns in confusion.

“Who the hell could that be at this hour?” Ignis wonders, walking over to the door.

Ignis opens the door to find Prompto, a little sweaty, flushed with exertion. He stares at Ignis, a little wide-eyed.

“Um, hi,” Prompto says breathlessly.

Ignis looks at Prompto with surprise, stepping aside to allow him in. “Prompto? What are you doing here?”

“I have your key,” Prompto says softly, holding it out to Ignis.

“I told you that wasn’t an issue at all, least of all tonight,” Ignis says. “Did you run all the way here?”

“I didn’t wanna wake you up when you’re not feelin’ super good,” Prompto says. “I know you said that, and I, uh…”

Ignis tilts his head. “Yes? What is it?”

“Okay,” Prompto says, hanging his head in defeat. “This isn’t about the key.”

“I gathered,” Ignis notes. He reaches out, brushing Prompto’s bangs out from his eyes. “Tell me what the matter is?”

Prompto looks up, the look in his eyes more vulnerable than Ignis has ever seen. “Iggy…” he whispers softly.

“Prompto?”

“I love you,” Prompto blurts, closing his eyes. “I was trying to ignore it, but leaving here made me actually wanna hurl myself off a bridge. I love you so much. I wanna take care of you all the time. When you fell asleep on the couch the other day, you told me you loved me, and I wanted it to be true so bad, I--”

Ignis wraps his arms around Prompto, holding him close. “Prompto, why didn’t you say anything, darling?”

Prompto sighs, holding onto Ignis tightly. “I didn’t wanna to make it weird, not when you needed someone to take care of you. And when you didn’t remember what you said, I couldn’t tell you, it was too embarrassing...”

Ignis finds himself chuckling. “I’ve been thinking about you all night since you left.”

Prompto looks up at Ignis, tears in his eyes. “You have?”

Ignis nods, smiling softly. “I can’t get you out of my head. I didn’t want you to leave. I still don’t. And if it weren’t for this bloody illness, I’d be kissing you right n--”

Prompto leans up immediately and presses his lips to Ignis’s. His lips are soft and warm, moving against Ignis’s gently and softly, but no less passionate. Prompto’s hand slides up to cup Ignis’s cheek, holding him as he kisses him thoroughly.

They part to breathe, and Ignis doesn’t think he’s ever shared a lovelier kiss before. He looks down at Prompto with a fervent sort of love that he’s been bottling all this time.

“You’re far too reckless. I’ll be taking care of you now,” Ignis chastises, his thumb stroking Prompto’s cheek. “I love you.”

Prompto grins. “It’s worth it. And I’m not gonna get sick, I’m immune to everything.”

“I’ll make a note of that,” Ignis says. “Come to bed with me?”

Prompto sighs happily. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompto is definitely gonna get sick lol
> 
> if you're still here, thanks for sticking around!
> 
> here's my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia)


End file.
